Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” (2)
Expressions that you cannot use in the consequent sentence of the contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” * The consequent sentence of the expression that used “~のに” is what you already understand to be a fact. So, you cannot use expressions like (1), (2) and (3). (1) Expressions such as commands, requests and wills (2) Expressions that express the judgement of the speaker (3) Question of confirmation on facts expressions (1) Expressions such as commands, requests and wills ✗ 会社は休みなのに、出勤してください。1 ↓ ✓ 会社は休みなのに、出勤した。2 ✗ 熱があるのに、アルバイトに行こう。3 ↓ ✓ 熱があるのに、アルバイトに行った。4 The consequent sentence of “~のに”, basically, is what we understand to be a fact. So, expressions like “~てください” (command/request) and “~しよう” (will) are not used. (1) Cases where you can use command and request expressions * When you “Issue a command so that they do not do an action = Prohibit” or “Make a request so that they do not do an action = Prohibit”, you can use “~のに”. (1) ダイエットをしているのに、ケーキなんか食べるな。5 (2) こんなに条件のいい仕事なのに、断らないでください。6 I stated that the consequent sentence of “~のに”, basically, is what we understand to be a fact. In the case of (1), there is the fact that they are about to eat a cake now. In the case of (2), because there is the fact that they are about to turn it down now, you can use “~のに”. (2) Expressions that express the judgement of the speaker ✗ まだ、五月なのに、３０度を超えたはずです。7 ✗ まだ、五月なのに、３０度を超えただろう。8 ↓ ✓ まだ、五月なのに、３０度を超えてしまった。9 ✓ まだ、五月なのに、３０度を超えたんです。10 The consequent sentence of “~のに”, basically, is what we understand to be a fact. Over there, it expresses the speaker’s feelings, dissatisfaction and so on. So, it does not fit with expressions such as “~はずだ” and “~だろう” which express the objective judgement of the speaker. It is frequently used together with expressions that express the feelings of the speaker, such as “~てしまった” and “~んです”. * For those of you who wish to have a look at “~てしまう”, please click HERE. >> “~てしまう” * For those of you who wish to have a look at “~んです”, please click HERE. >> Explanatory Expressions “~んです” and “~のです” (1) (3) Question of confirmation on facts expressions ✗ 日曜日なのに、学校に行きますか？11 ↓ ✓ 日曜なのに、学校に行くんですか！？12 ✓ 日曜なのに、どうして学校に行くんですか！？13 Since the consequent sentence of “~のに” is an established fact, you cannot use general question sentences that confirm facts. However, if it is an expression that used “~んです”, it will be possible. “~んです” is an expression that we use when expressing the speaker’s desire to say “I want to say it!” or inquiring of someone about a reason. Since “~のに” is also an expression that expresses the speaker’s surprise and the like, or expresses the interrogative “どうして?”, “~のに” and “~んです” or “どうして~んですか” are often used together. ✓ お金を入れたのに、切符が出てこないんです。14 ✓ 日曜なのに、会社で仕事をするんですか。15 ✓ 明日は大切なテストなのに、どうして勉強しないんですか。16 * For the basic meanings of contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに”, please see HERE. >> Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” (1) Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” and “~ても” Both “~のに” and “~ても” express the contrastive conjunction. “~のに”: Factual contrastive conjunction “~ても”: Hypothetical contrastive conjunction/factual contrastive conjunction The fact is that both express the contrastive conjunction, but you only use “~のに” as a factual contrastive conjunction. However, you can also use “~ても” as a factual contrastive conjunction, but you mainly use it as a hypothetical contrastive conjunction. “~のに” and “~ても” are study items where the proper use is difficult for students. Over here, because I wrote the differences between “~のに” and “~ても”, please try to have a look. >> The difference between “~のに” and “~ても” Moreover, I am writing about “~ても” over here. >> Contrastive conjunction “~ても” Alright then, this was NIGO. 1 Even though the company is closed, please go to work. 2 Even though the company is closed, you came to work. 3 Even though we have fevers, let’s go to our part-time jobs. 4 Even though we have fevers, we went to our part-time jobs. 5 Even though you are on a diet, don’t eat things like cake. 6 Even though it is a job where conditions are good in this way, please do not turn it down. 7 Even though it is still May, it is supposed to go over 30 degrees. 8 Even though it is still May, I think it went over 30 degrees. 9 Even though it is still May, it wound up going over 30 degrees. 10 The fact is it went over 30 degrees even though it is still May. 11 Even though it is Sunday, will I go to school? 12 The fact is I will go to school even though it is Sunday!? 13 Why is it I will go to school even though it is Sunday!? 14 The fact is the ticket will not come out even though I put in money. 15 Is it a fact you do your work at the company even though it is Sunday? 16 Why is it you do not study even though it is an important test tomorrow? Source * https://www.tomojuku.com/blog/noni2/ Other Language * 逆接の表現「～のに」②